Hit The Wall
by SaraLyleth
Summary: Jude's whole life is suddenly spinning out of control. She doesn't know what to do and the life of an instant star is never easy. R and R please.
1. Loneliness

Jude took a deep breath before she said, "actually, I won't be doing Your Eyes, because I have a new one." She knew she should be nervous or at least afraid of what Georgia was going to do to her once she heard Skin. It was a great song, one of her best, but to play it without approval wasn't good. But Jude was beyond caring. Georgia had told her she had a chance to get everything out, well here it was.

_I drift away to another kind of life_

_Take away the pain I create my paradise_

Shay, Tommy and now her father. Three of the four most important guys in her life and they all disappointed her. They all hurt her. Some of them so bad that she didn't know if the pain would ever go away.

_Everything I've held has hit the wall_

_What used to be yours isn't yours at all_

_Falling apart and all that I'm asking_

_Is it a crime, am I overreacting?_

Shay had been the first to screw up. If it wasn't bad enough that he would cheat, he had to go and hook up with Eden. She didn't want to sound like a drama queen but she was her worst enemy. And then to do it at her sixteenth birthday party, Jude would never forgive him for that.

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive _

_Another little white lie._

Then Tommy had to go and make everything worse by kissing her. He was so hot one minute but then he went so cold the next. And then demand she forget it ever happened. Like she could ever do that. That mistake was the best mistake of her life. And if he couldn't see that or feel it, then maybe she didn't know him at all.

_What you had didn't fit _

_Amony the pretty things_

_But never fear, never fear_

_I now know where you've been._

Finally, her father. Her hero, the one man she thought she could count on. He'd always been there for her. Bought her, her first guitar. Was there for her first concert, it may have been on their front porch but still, he'd been there. She'd always thought he was the perfect dad. But she soon came to find out that rarely anything is what it seems. That he could cheat on her mom, at their home, on their couch. Jude didn't know what to do about that. She could be angry, and she was. She could cry, which she had. But she didn't know how to get passed it. Or if she could.

_Braids have been untied_

_As ribbons fall away_

_Leave the consequence_

_But my tears you'll taste._

She'd cried buckets of tears since everything had happened. She would finally thing she was done and then low and behold, another shoe would drop and more tears would flow. She'd always thought Sadie was the emotional one in the family but this past week, Sadie had really stepped up. She'd become what Jude had never allowed her to be, her friend and big sister.

_Falling apart and all that I question_

_Is this a dream or is this my lesson._

Jude turned and caught a peek of the TV right next to her. They were showing her video with Shay. She wanted to yell at them to turn it off. She was sick of watching it. It was in her past and she wanted it over. But as long as the drama was going on, the video would play.

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive _

_Another little white lie_

She didn't even look to her left side. She knew Tommy was standing over there with Georgia and she didn't want to even aknowledge him right now. He was probably over thinking he'd broken her heart and this song was all about him. She use to think his cocky attitude was so attractive but lately, she was sick of it. She liked it when the real Tommy showed himself but after that kiss, she didn't know if he would ever show again.

_I don't believe I'll be alright_

_I don't believe I'll be ok_

_I don't believe how you've thrown me away_

_I do believe you didn't try_

_I do blame you for every lie_

_When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine._

Her father, standing off to the side, with her mom leaning on him. He just stared at her, with eyes full of turmoil. She knew he was sorry, she knew he regretted it. Maybe not the affair but he regretted the way she found out. Jude knew he was frantically trying to find a way to fix this but he couldn't. There was no easy fix for this. He was going to have to tell mom and face the consequences.

_Oh my permission to sin_

_You might have started my reckoning_

_I've got a reason now to bury him alive_

_Another little white lie._

Jude was done letting everybody decide her life for her. Shay decided it was time for them to be over so he ended it. Tommy kissed her and then decided he couldn't handle it. And her father decided to cheat and then expect her to hide it from her mom. But she was done. No more, everybody was going to start atoning for their actions.

She walked off stage and relaxed when Georgia congratulated her. She wasn't ticked off, that was at least one part of her headache that could be dropped. She was almost their, her dressing room. Her sanctuary, the one place where she could shut the door and everybody could just go away for a little while. She had put so much of her into that song and she wasn't ready to face anybody yet.

"Jude," Tommy said before she could shut the door.

"What do you want Tommy," she asked glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He looked so good and she just wanted to wrap her arms around him but he wouldn't allow it.

"I love the song, not quite the way I wanted to inspire you," Tommy said slowly.

"You think that song was about you?"

"That doesn't matter. I just wanted to say how sorry I am and that I never meant to hurt you," he started but Jude interrupted him.

"You know what Tommy, a lot of people have been saying that and I'm sick of it. If you didn't mean to hurt me, then why did you?" Jude asked beginning to get really angry. She could feel the tears start and she didn't want him to see her cry.

"Jude-"

"Get over yourself Tommy," Jude said quickly. "Not everything in my life is about you."

She slammed the door shut and locked it. She made it to the couch just as the tears started to fall. She was falling apart again and there wasn't one person there to hold her. To tell her everything would be okay. She hated feeling so alone but maybe that was the real life of a star. Loneliness.

She jumped when she heard someone knocking on her door. "Tommy, go away."

"Jude, it's dad."

Jude stared at the door for a minute before she walked over to the door. She opened the door a crack and stared at the man she called her father. He looked the same but she knew that he was really a stranger. He wasn't the man she remembered.

"Honey, I really liked," he started but stopped when Jude started to shut the door. "Okay, what do you want me to say?"

"Nothing," Jude said honestly. "To me anyways. I don't trust anything that comes out of your mouth. But I do want you to take mom home and tell her the truth. Because I will if you won't. I don't like cheaters."

Jude once again shut the door but this time she didn't lock it. She turned off the light and walked back over to the couch. Georgia would be by to get her later and right now, all she wanted to do was lay down and shed a few more tears. Because God knows, that's the one thing she'd become good at. So while everybody walked by her dressing room, nobody heard the sobs coming form within. Loneliness. It really was the story of Jude's life.


	2. Secret Revealed

Hey everybody, I hope you like my story. The previous chapter obviously takes place during the middle of Season 1. I didn't like how the rest of the season went after that so I decided to fix it in my own special way. So that means lots of drama and angst. This is my first Instant Star ff, so please be gentle.

This isn't easy for anybody to do, post something they have written for the world to see. So please, if you read the story, review it. It doesn't take long and I always welcome constructive criticism. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Instant Star. This is a work of fiction and I am just borrowing all the characters.

"Jude!" Georgia said really surprised to see her at the studio. They'd been trying all week to get her to come in but Jude was either busy with school, not home or she didn't want to come in. Georgia had finally gotten fed up and called her mother, today in fact. "Your mom didn't tell me you were coming in when I talked to her."

"That's 'cause she didn't know," Jude said sitting down on the chair in front of Georgia's desk. "I know she told you my whole family drama but I don't want to talk about it. Now or later."

"Jude," Georgia started but stopped when Jude held up one of her hands.

"Now I have a record to finish," she said standing up. She hurried out of Georgia's office and headed to one of the studios. She sighed in relief when it was empty. She needed a moment. She grabbed a guitar and started playing. Getting lost in the music.

Georgia watched her through a window. She was obviously hurting but didn't want anyone to know, or help her through it. She was bottling it up but who knew how long she could do that. Georgia just hoped somebody would be there for her when that happened. Because Jude may have been capable of handling many things, but disappointment from a father, not something that was easily fixed.

"Who ya staring at?" Kwest asked looking through the window. Tommy and EJ right behind him.

"Jude," Georgia said nodding toward the red headed singer in the corner.

"So she decided to grace us with her presence?" EJ asked checking off 'get Jude in the studio' on her clipboard. She hadn't wanted to say I told you so but if Jude let a pesky breakup with a boyfriend bring her down this bad, then maybe it was time to cut her loose. This was a professional Record Label and Jude was an artist. There was no time to mess around.

"Give the girl a break," Kwest said shooting a glare at EJ. "She was publicly humiliated at her birthday. Her heart was broken."

Tommy rolled his eyes. He wanted to admit to his friend right there about the kiss and that she was probably staying away from him, not G Major. But with Georgia and EJ standing right there, it wouldn't be the smartest move. Besides, he wanted to keep it to himself for as long as he could. Hopefully until Jude was at least 18.

"Guys, I don't think it had anything to do with Shay," Georgia admitted. She might be crossing a line here but Jude was going to need the whole team to get through this. And if they all knew, it wouldn't make for those awful uncomfortable conversations about her and Shay. "I just talked to Jude's mom and her parents are separated. Her father moved out earlier this week; the day after her performance actually."

EJ and Kwest looked at each other and then looked at Jude. "Um…yeah, I got something to do," Kwest said backing away. He was never good at the parent thing and he didn't have a clue on what to say. EJ just nodded and followed him.

Tommy sighed and took a deep breath. "I guess that leaves me," he said softly.

"Tommy, she doesn't want to talk about it," Georgia said quickly. "So don't make her talk, make her write."

Tommy nodded and walked into the studio room. He knew now what Jude had been talking about when she said the world didn't revolve around him. It seemed Sadie had finally told their mom about the affair. He almost wished he hadn't kissed her now because it was just another thing for her to deal with. And he didn't want to hurt her for anything. But he couldn't take it back and he wouldn't. He may tell her to forget about it but he didn't blame her if she couldn't. He would never forget it either.

"I don't believe I'll be alright, I don't believe I'll be okay," Jude sang softly. She still couldn't believe that she had sang this song in public and it had gone over really well.

"Jude," Tommy said interrupting her playing. He hated to do it; she looked so relaxed sitting on a stool in the corner of the room singing her heart out. She looked beautiful.

"What?" Jude asked continuing to play the song on the guitar. She had heard the door open and she had known who had entered. She always knew when he entered a room. It was like her sixth sense or something.

"Can you put the guitar down please?" Tommy asked sitting down in one of the chairs.

Jude played a couple more bars but finally put the guitar down. If there was one thing about Tommy she knew, it was that he wouldn't let her record the song until he had his say. She turned to face him, giving Tommy his first real look at her.

Tommy's eyes bugged out and he couldn't believe that she was the same girl that was laughing and smiling just a couple weeks ago. Her eyes were so lifeless. She had the darkest circles under her eyes and if it was possible, she had lost at least fifteen pounds since he'd last seen her. Her hair was limp and she just wasn't Jude. His Jude.

"Girl, what happened to you?" Tommy asked carefully. He didn't want her to get mad and leave but he had to know how she was doing. Jude may not know it but she was his best friend and it was time he started acting like a friend in return.

"What happened Tommy?" Jude asked shaking her head. "Life happened Tommy. And it decided that way too many things were going my way so it needed to knock me down a peg or two. And it did, it just knocked me off a damn cliff."

Tommy nodded like he understood but he didn't have a clue of what she was talking about. Shay, him or her father. "Jude, I'm gonna say something and I don't want you to storm out of here until I finish. If you are still mad at me after I'm done, go right ahead and leave." When Jude just stared at him he continued on. "I'm going to start with Shay. I'm sticking with my original comment. Shay is just a kid and a dumb one at that. He's just doing what Darius wants and as much as you might think you were in love with him, you weren't. Second, our kiss. We can't be together, it's illegal for one and it would be in our best interest to forget the kiss. You are 16, and I am 23. That's jail time babe." When Jude rolled her eyes he sighed. "And finally, your father."

Jude sat up straighter and stared at him in surprise. She didn't know how he found out but this was beginning to be too much. He didn't even know about the situation and he was going to try and give her advice.

"Your father is human Jude. He made a mistake. He cheated and if you don't think he isn't paying for it now in spades. Then you obviously aren't thinking about what the man lost. His wife and his two beautiful daughters," Tommy explained. "He's kicking his own ass right now, he doesn't need you adding to it."

"Who told you he cheated?" Jude asked her voice dangerously soft. When Tommy just stared at her she stood up. "Georgia couldn't have told you that because I know my Mom didn't tell her that. So I am going to ask you again, who told you he cheated?"

"Sadie," Tommy admitted slowly knowing she was going to lose it.

But Jude surprised him again. "Sadie," she said. "You know, I should be more surprised but I'm not. After seeing how close you two were at the farmhouse, nothing she does surprises me anymore." She paused then remembering. "That's when she told you wasn't it. So you knew and didn't tell me. Well, it's nice to know where I stand with you." Jude shook her head but bent down and picked up her guitar again. "We're done here. We have a song to record and that's all I want to do today. No more heart to hearts, no more trying to pretend you care about me. I want to record this song and leave."

Tommy watched Jude walk into the other room and take her spot in front of the microphone. That did not go well. Yeah she didn't walk out but she wasn't exactly giving him a hug for giving her advice either.

Georgia walked in then and took the seat beside him. "How'd the talk go?" she asked making sure Jude couldn't hear her.

"About as good as my last root canal," Tommy said messing with the board in front of him. "She's pissed at me now too."

"Well, I can't say I blame her," Georgia said getting his attention. "Nothing goes on here that I don't know about. Remember that?" She stood up and walked to the door. She turned around and said one last thing. "Jude is amazing, and she was blessed with an amazing talent. But everybody seems to forget that she's just a teenage girl and you gave her the world in one second and ripped it away the next. It won't be easy to repair that. I don't envy you that, but you will fix it. Or I will get her a new producer."

Tommy stared at the doorway long after Georgia had left. This day couldn't get any worse.


	3. Pod Person?

Disclaimer: Same one as before, I don't own any of it. Just wish I did.

"Jude!" Victoria yelled up the stairs. She glanced at her watch before hurrying into the kitchen to finish pouring her coffee. She had less than half an hour to be at her lawyer's office to go over the divorce papers. There was no way she would let Stuart serve her first. She wasn't the one who had cheated.

Jude threw on a sweatshirt as she ran down the stairs. "What?" she grumbled rubbing her eyes, wincing in surprise when it hurt. She had had another sleepless night and it was finally catching up with her.

"God child, you look like hell," Victoria said staring at Jude in shock.

"Thanks Mom," Jude said rolling her eyes. She knew what she looked like, she just couldn't find the energy to care.

"What is wrong with you?" her mom asked putting the lid of her coffee cup on. "If this about Shay, I don't want to hear it," she continued before Jude could say a word. "He cheated on you honey, you are better off without him. Cheater's don't deserve your love, get over him."

Jude stared at her mom. She was never really close with her mom before, it had always been the Jude and Daddy show. But now that he wasn't living at home anymore, she was getting to know her mom a lot better. She reminded her of Sadie; selfish, controlling and conniving. She could easily see that she was Sadie's mom.

"Are you even listening to me?" Victoria asked sharply pausing as she grabbed her purse. "I don't have time to deal with your teenage drama. Now I need you to come home after school and straighten up the house. I'm having Dan over for dinner and won't have time to come home and make the house look nice."

"Have Sadie do it, I have to go in to G Major," Jude said turning to leave the room. She barely took two steps when she whirled around and stared at her mom in confusion. "Who's Dan?"

"My lawyer," she said without even looking at Jude. "And I asked you to come home and you will do it. I'm not asking for much."

"I have to go into G Major, Georgia wants the album finished in a couple weeks," Jude said with little enthusiasm. Truth was, she didn't have any songs to record. She was lacking in the creative department and she was finding she cared less and less about her album. She didn't care about much of anything anymore.

"That's Georgia's problem, you are my daughter, not hers," Victoria said staring Jude down. "Your dad was the one who supported your singing, not me. I went along with it but now he's not here. I don't have to anymore. School and home come first. Or we will pull this record contract now."

Jude glared at her mom. She didn't know if she could really do that, considering Jude signed a contract but she was sure she'd find a way so she agreed. "Fine, I'll be here."

Victoria nodded and waved before walking out the room and then out the front door. Jude groaned and sat down on the bottom step of the stairs. She had to be at school in twenty minutes and she wasn't even dressed yet. Maybe she could just skip. It's not like her grades could suffer anymore.

"Ooh, somebody looks tired, rough night?" Sadie asked sarcastically.

Jude didn't even say anything just stared at her sister with a blank stare. She looked gorgeous. You couldn't even tell that anything was wrong with her life, and maybe there wasn't. She didn't seem to really care that dad had cheated. She had been willing to cover for him. And now that it was out, she was mom's new best friend.

"Not going to say a word huh," Sadie said walking around her. "That might be a good thing. Nothing worthwhile ever comes out of your mouth anyways."

"Sadie, shut up," Jude said finally making her way upstairs to her room.

"Being an Instant Star really doesn't agree with you," Sadie said before she laughed and walked out the door. She loved pushing Jude's buttons and lately it had gotten even easier. She didn't even push back.

Jude walked in her room and slammed the door. God she wanted to get out of this place. She grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and put them on. She was going to school if only to get out of here for a little while.

Twenty minutes later 

Jude walked slowly into her chemistry class behind Kat and Jamie. She was so wrapped up with her own thoughts, she didn't even hear Jamie talking to her.

"Jude!" Jamie said loudly waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh," Jude said looking at him in confusion. She looked around surprised to find herself in the classroom, sitting at her desk. The last thing she remembered was staring into her locker.

"We missed you last night," Jamie said motioning towards Kat and himself. "Thought you were going to study for the big test, you know, the one worth half our grade."

"Busy," Jude said in monotone. She had more problems in her life than some stupid chemistry test.

"Busy huh," Jamie said sarcastically. "If you think sitting in your room, blaring music with your door locked means busy then we need to talk." When Jude just stared at him he shook his head in confusion. "What's wrong with you? You aren't even Jude anymore. You're like a pod person."

Jude nodded her head. That's what she felt like. A pod person. She didn't feel human anymore. With as many blows she'd taken in the past couple weeks, she couldn't believe she was still feeling anything. She should be damn near numb.

She stared down at the test the teacher just placed in front of her and stood up. She couldn't sit here and take a test she didn't know one thing about. She couldn't pretend that school was important anymore. She needed to be by herself. Away from people and especially her friends who probably meant well but were just adding to her already full plate.

"Jude," Kat said watching in shock as her best friend stood up and walked out of class. "Nice going Jamie." She smacked his shoulder.

"I thought it might snap her out of it," Jamie said trying to defending himself.

"Name calling," Kat said shaking her head. He could be so dense sometimes. "Shay just dumped her on TV and her father just moved out of her house. And you think calling her a pod person is going to snap her out of it. Smooth Jamie, smooth."

Jude walked home slowly, she had nowhere else to go. She didn't want to go to G Major and see Tommy. One, she was still angry with him and two, she had nothing for him. No lyrics, no melody not an idea even. Besides, if she cleaned the house now, maybe she wouldn't miss the meeting later. Although a part of her didn't want to go anyways. They were just going to put more pressure on her to finish the album.

She walked back into the house and froze in her tracks. She thought dealing with her Mom, Sadie and Jamie was too much to handle. Well, her day was about to get a little more complicated.

Thank you for reading my story. I've put so much time and effort into it. I know Jude's mom isn't really that mean and I made Sadie worse but I don't like her. So yeah, please review and give me some support. I don't want to keep writing if nobody is reading my story. Thanks a bunch!


	4. Right Thing To Do

Jude stared at the suitcases and boxes lined up against the wall. She knew it had been coming but knowing and seeing were two entirely different things. She could hear him moving around in the living room but she stood in the foyer staring at his stuff.

"Wish you hadn't forced him to tell mom, don't you?" Sadie asked quietly from behind her.

Jude didn't even look at her when she responded. "It was the right thing to do," she muttered. Even though it hurt watching him leave, it would have hurt worse, lying for him.

"Jude's right Sadie," Stuart admitted sheepishly. He was embarrassed standing there, knowing his two little girls were judging him and finding him lacking.

"Jude's always right though, isn't she Stuart?" Sadie asked sarcastically.

"Sadie," Stuart said painfully. "I never should have asked either of you to lie for me. It was selfish and I'm not proud of myself."

Jude closed her eyes and waited for the tears to subside. She wasn't going to cry in front of him. "Where are you going to stay?" she asked dreading the answer.

"With Yvette I bet," Sadie said really angry now. She had always been the calm one and Jude the emotional one but now Jude was acting calm, but almost too calm.

"Is that true?" she asked biting her lip when her dad looked away without answering. She just shook her head and walked by him toward the steps. "I don't understand this family anymore. First Mom with Dan and now you're moving in with your mistress. I seriously can't wait to get out of here."

Sadie wouldn't admit it but she was proud of Jude for telling it like it is. This family really had become ridiculous. But another thing Jude said made Sadie smile. Jude couldn't wait to get out but she was too young. Sadie could leave though, and what better way to get even with Jude for wrecking their family. She had made the mess, let her deal with it.

**Hours Later**

Jude sat at the conference table ignoring everybody's looks and whispers. She'd blown off cleaning the house; she wasn't going to help her Mom impress this Dan guy. So that made her free to go to the meeting and it was turning out exactly like she thought it would.

"Are you telling me we have nothing? No lyrics, no melody, not even a damn idea," Georgia said pacing across the room.

"Nothings flowing," Tommy said sounding frustrated.

"You mean Jude's not cooperating," E.J. said reading between the lines.

"E.J.," Tommy warned standing up.

"No, somebody needs to say something. Jude, I know you were embarrassed and then hurt all in a couple days but this has got to stop. You are a star now, you can't let every little thing life throws at you cripple you. Take these experiences and write about them."

Jude stared at E.J., a part of her wanted to rip her hair out for even bringing it up but the larger part of her knew she was right. Even though she was hurt and definitely out of it, she should still be able to write about it, she always had before. But she couldn't, Shay, her dad it was all still to raw. Surprisingly the only person she could write about was Tommy.

But the one she had just wrote, before she entered the fog and couldn't thing or feel was all about Tommy. It laid her whole heart out on the line and she didn't think she was ready to share that with him. He'd really hurt her.

"Maybe it's time we go to another songwriter," Georgia said knowing Jude and Tommy would hate that.

"No," they both said at the same time.

"Give us some time, we can do this," Tommy said hopefully.

"Tommy we needed a new song yesterday and like you already admitted, you have nothing."

"I have a song," Jude said making a decision that was going to change everything. Tommy would know how deeply she really cared. It wasn't just a crush for her and she was sure that's what he thought it was. She loved him so much and she knew he didn't feel the same way. That's what hurt the most.

"What?" Everyone asked really confused.

"I have a song. But it's rough and I never planned on recording it. It's really personal to me," Jude said standing up and walking out of the room. She could hear everybody get up and follow her. She headed straight to her favorite recording room and grabbed a guitar and headed into the studio.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders when Georgia looked at him. He had no idea what song she was talking about. They hadn't written anything together and the last song she even mentioned was Skin and they already recorded that one. He sat down in his chair and glanced at Kwest who sat down beside him. He looked just as confused as everybody else.

Jude sat down and took a deep breath. This was so hard to do. She wanted to run out of the room but she'd quit singing before she sang someone else's words. She sang her own stuff and maybe she could start getting over him if she sang this one.

_Its not your fault that I cant trust  
Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there  
Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and reckless._

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love with last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21_

Kwest looked at Tommy in shock. She had overheard them at her birthday party. He hadn't seen her and by the look on Tommy's face, he hadn't either. That conversation wasn't meant to be overheard.

Jude looked at Tommy and saw his mouth hanging wide open. This hurt so bad, knowing that her heart was bare for the world to see and Tommy couldn't care less. At least nobody else knew what she was singing about.

_I don't believe in love and I  
I pull it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls  
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me_

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love with last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21_

"Another love song," T.J. whispered to Georgia. "Who knew she had it in her, I was expecting another angry one."

"Shhh," Georgia said trying to pay attention. This song was obviously about Tommy, she just didn't understand the whole 21 thing.

_Its gut wrenching sometimes  
Its life threatening sometimes  
Seems like nothing can wash it all away_

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love with last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love with last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21_

The song was over but Jude continued to play the melody because as soon as she stopped, she'd have to face Tommy and well, she wasn't ready. She needed a couple moments to herself. But they couldn't even grant her that.

"That song is genius, I totally take back everything I said," T.J. said hurrying into the studio. "Okay, we'll give you two days to record it and then we want to drop it within a week. We need to get another single out there and this could be it. Georgia what do you think?"

Jude stared in awe at E.J. and Georgia who were discussing making something so personal a single. She rolled her eyes and then out of the corner of her eye she saw Tommy, still sitting there but his mouth wasn't open anymore. He was still staring at her but she couldn't read what was in his eyes. She knew what she wanted to be there but she was only 16 and as long as numbers mattered, she wouldn't see anything.

"Jude!" Georgia called finally breaking into her thoughts. Seeing she had her attention she continued. "Your mom's on the phone, wants you home now. She sounds real mad, said we might as well tear up your contract."


	5. Jude is Back

**Hey everybody, sorry it's taken so long for an update. My computer has a virus so I am relying on somebody else's and it isn't working right. But here it is, it's a short one because it went in a direction I wasn't planning on. So now I have to rewrite some of the next chapter. So yeah, I'll get that posted as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what you think!**

Jude stormed into her house with only one thought on her mind. Finding out what alien had taken over her mother's body and getting rid of it. There was no way her real mother would call Georgia and tell her to rip up her contract. One it was illegal and G Major Records could sue. Two, it was just plain wrong. Jude had spent her whole life working for this and her mom was going to just take it all away.

"Mom!" Jude yelled slamming the door behind her.

"Get in here Jude!" Victoria yelled from the kitchen.

Jude made her way to the kitchen looking at all the boxes and suitcases in confusion. Her dad had taken all his stuff earlier and he didn't own a pink suitcase. Who was moving in now and please say Dan was not moving in. Especially with pink luggage.

"Who's moving in?" Jude asked forgetting for a moment that she was mad.

"Nobody," her mom said closing the freezer.

"But then…" Jude said even more confused.

"Sadie," Victoria said finally turning to look at her daughter. "Sadie has decided to move out. Said that it was your idea and told me I should thank you." Victoria waited for Jude to say something but when she just stood there staring at her she took a deep breath trying to calm down. "So since you both think this family is ridiculous and that your father and I need help, I'm going to fix that. For the both of you."

"What are you talking about?" Jude asked beginning to feel a little nervous.

"This family is ridiculous. Your father cheating, throwing us all away for some bimbo. Sadie moving out to live with some friend that I've never heard of. And you, blatantly ignoring me when I ask you to do something for me, plus skipping school. This family does need help," Victoria said picking up the bowl of ice cream she just dished for herself.

"It's not that big of a deal," Jude said quietly.

"No, it is a big deal. You've never skipped school before. You've skipped doing homework for sure but not school. And you have never ignored me like you did today. At least, not while your father was living here," she said holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "Look, I know you are closer to your father. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I never understood the whole music thing, you two never let me in."

"Mom, its just that you never seemed interested," Jude admitted sitting down at the kitchen table. "I never meant to keep you out of my music."

Victoria stared at her. "I would never make you quit, I hope you know that. I was just so angry when I got home and saw the house still a mess and Sadie packing. I just lost it."

Jude smiled. "Believe me, I know how that goes. I think I've been going crazy all week. I can't eat, sleep, write songs and I think I'm mad at Jamie."

"You think?" her mom asked now the confused one.

"I'm too tired to figure out if I am or not," Jude said beginning to laugh.

Victoria joined her and they were both soon sharing a bowl of ice cream and talking about everything.

"I made Dad tell you and not a day goes by that I wonder if that was the right thing or if I should have just stayed out of it," Jude said wiping away the tears that were falling. She

hated crying but if she had to shed a few tears, at least it was in front of her mom.

"No Jude, don't blame yourself. You did the right thing. It was your father that was wrong. He never should have told you to stay quiet," Victoria said pulling Jude in for a hug. "I know how much you idolized him. And this hurts you the most and I wish I could say something to make it better but I can't. I'm just sorry that it happened right after the whole Shay debacle."

"Mom, don't even worry about me," Jude said pulling away. "I'm actually feeling a lot better. I overreacted to the whole Shay thing."

"Jude, you loved him," she said smiling sadly at her youngest daughter. "It's okay to hurt. Believe me, I do. Sometimes I feel like I'll always hurt."

Jude stared at her mom and watched as the one person she had always thought of as strong and independent. She always thought crying made you weak but watching her mom cry into a bowl of ice cream made her realize that it wasn't weak. It was human and it was almost refreshing. It was like cleansing your soul. "I'm sorry mom, really sorry."

"It's okay hon, really, I'll be okay."

Jude nodded and took a deep breath. Her mom was right. She was hurt but she was done letting that control her whole life. It was time to suck it up and get back into the game. She had a CD to finish and a tour to plan. Jude Harrison was back.


	6. Let Me Fall

**Wow, I wrote this in like one hour. But I like it. I hope you do to. Please send me a review when you get done reading. I always like constructive criticism. Thank You.**

Jude tightened her hold on her guitar case as she walked into G Major. She'd called Georgia earlier and asked her to get Tommy and Kwest into the studio for her. After the long talk she had had with her mom the night before, she'd gone to her room and wrote one of the best songs that would be on the album. This would be the next single and she knew it before Georgia and TJ had even heard it.

"Jude," Georgia said walking towards her. "The studio is all set up for you with only a few minor grumbles from Tommy and Kwest."

"Too early for them," Jude said smiling. It was early, six am to be exact but Jude had to go to school today. She still has to beg her chemistry teacher to let her retake the test and apologize to Jamie and Kat. She'd decided she wasn't mad at Jamie; he was just worried about her. She'd really sunk into a depression for the past couple weeks but it was time to snap out of it.

"You know it," Georgia said following her to the studio. She was surprised to see a smile on Jude's face. She had gotten use to seeing the blank look that everybody had worried over for so long. "Everything okay with your mom. I don't have to call her and explain why we can't rip your contract up."

Jude rolled her eyes. "That was my mom just trying to get my attention. And believe me, it worked. Everything's good now though, we talked and we got everything out on the table. She is really excited for my CD to be finished."

"Good, because two songs to go," EJ said walking up behind her with her clipboard in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Are you always here this early?" Jude asked confused. She had asked Georgia to make sure Tommy and Kwest were here but she hadn't said anything about EJ. She didn't want to make everybody get up early.

"No but Georgia knew I wouldn't want to miss out on another Jude original," EJ said taking another gulp of her coffee. "So it better be good."

Jude smiled but she still had to take a deep breath before opening the door to the studio. She still hadn't said anything to Tommy since singing her song the day before. She was worried about what he would say and she didn't want things to be weird between them. So he didn't like her like that. And he regretted ever kissing her; she couldn't let that bring her down. She had to move on, let him go. Tommy was her producer. That was it.

Tommy was tossing a football with Kwest both listening to her song from yesterday but Tommy shut it off when he heard the door open. Jude looked away so she didn't see his eyes light up when he saw her but Georgia and Kwest did.

Jude hurried into the recording room but when she turned to set her guitar case down she saw that Tommy had followed her. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked like he was trying to find something to say.

"Jude…I know everything-" Tommy started to say but never got a chance to finish.

"Tommy," Jude interrupted deciding that she definitely didn't want to go into the whole I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you but we still have to forget it conversation. Especially in front of Georgia, TJ and Kwest. Besides it only fueled her anger and she was trying to let it go. "We're good, it's forgotten. You're just my producer. You producer, me singer. I got it."

Tommy stared at her and realized she meant it. She was willing to forget the kiss, forget his momentary stupidity. "Jude, I know it's hard."

Jude was shaking her head while she pulled her guitar out. "Actually Quincy, it's pretty easy." She sat down on her favorite stool and motioned for him to go. "Now why don't you go do your producer thing and I'll go do my singing thing. Only two songs to go, and then we're done."

"Until your next album," Tommy reminded her. He didn't want her to think just because they couldn't acknowledge that something was there, they were going to quit working together. He had to work with her. She was the only person in his life that made any sense right now. She made him feel good.

"Until my next album," Jude agreed smiling. She needed Tommy on every song. He brought out the best in her and she never would have made it this far without him. Tommy just made everything in her music better. He understood her and even though he didn't feel the same way she did. Maybe it was for the best. She wasn't having the best of luck in the guy department.

"Jude, we're ready in here," Kwest said over the headphones she had just placed on her ears.

Jude smiled and took a deep breath. She placed her notebook in front of her and ran through the chorus one more time in her head. But she knew she was ready.

"I've already gave it a title, its called Let Me Fall," Jude said before she started playing.

_I feel chained, chained down  
You shoved me to the ground  
I can't run, I can't shout  
Just let me out_

_So heartless, this couldn't mean less  
Gonna push it in your face  
I'm only human  
And I've got something to say_

_Chorus  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall_

"This song is really good," TJ said once again surprised. "Maybe she really is getting over it."

Tommy smiled as he changed a few settings on the board in front of him. Jude was amazing and this song was exactly what she needs for her next single. And once again, she did it without him. She really was the real thing.

_If I burn down in this fire  
Well, I got myself to blame  
I can't stop or give it up  
I need to feel the pain_

_Can you hear me?  
Don't come near me  
You'll just get in my way  
I'm only human  
And there's nothing you can say_

_Chorus  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall_

Jude could tell that they liked it. TJ was dancing with Kwest, Georgia was smiling and Tommy had his famous smirk on his face and he was bopping his head along with it. It didn't sound exactly how she wanted it to, it needed a bass guitar and drums but it was still powerful enough with just her guitar.

_Say you know who I am  
And what I'm about  
Then you'll understand that I'll figure it out  
I live my own life _

Chorus  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall

I will get up again if you let me fall  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall  
Let me fall

Jude set down her guitar and nodded at everybody in the studio. Georgia was giving her thumbs up. This song meant something to her. It was for her Mom but mostly for her. She was taking a new step in her life. She had learned a lot these past few weeks about herself. When the people she loved disappointed her, it was easy for her to sink into depression but she didn't want to. She wanted to be strong, when she fell, she wanted to get back up again and move on.

"Jude," Georgia said smiling as she gave her a hug. "That song was amazing. Please tell me that you want that to be your next single."

"I want that to be my next single," Jude repeated laughing when TJ and Georgia got so excited they left the room talking about video ideas and appearances on TV to premiere the video.

"Girl, you've been holding out on us these past weeks. Maybe me and Tommy should just step into the background and let you finish the album. Another song like that and this CD is done," Kwest said giving her a hug.

"Thanks Kwest but you can't step into the background, what would I do without you," Jude said honestly. She was smiling as she watched him leave the room but her smiled disappeared when she saw the look on Tommy's face. "So, what did you think?"

"That song," Tommy said momentarily speechless. "That song was beautiful. You did good."

Jude could feel her face flushing with embarrassment. Everybody at G Major could tell her how good her song was but the only one who mattered was Tommy. "Thanks, I wrote it last night. The melody has been in my head for awhile but it didn't come together until I found the words."

"It's good, it needs some bass though and definitely some drums," Tommy said getting really excited while he talked about how to finish it.

Jude had missed this. Just sitting around in the studio talking about her songs. Tommy was an amazing producer and he could make this song awesome. And that's all she wanted for the moment. To finish this song, write another one and then they'd see what happened.


	7. Somehing to Look Forward to

-1Okay, sorry for the long delay, but my laptop is totally retarded. Seriously, I have been telling everybody that my laptop is a computer gone retarded. But now I bought a new one. Yeah! Everybody cheer! So no more delays. I am working so hard to finish it for all of you. So please review it and tell me what you think. Thanks a bunch!

"We have the perfect video already planned for Let Me Fall," EJ said at the weekly meeting. "It will speak to all age groups and especially to teenage girls."

"Lets hear it," Georgia said leaning back in her chair.

"Okay," EJ said smiling at Jude. "It opens with Jude sitting at school in the cafeteria or gym and she's looking at a guy, the guy she wants to fall for. The one everybody keeps telling her to stay away from. Her friends catch her staring and they pull her away. New scene at the local diner or teen hangout, Jude can choose where, she's sitting with her friends when the boy walks up and smiles at her but her friends drive him away. End the video at her house in her room where she is staring at the picture of him in her yearbook when she hears something outside. It's him and then fade out as she goes outside to be with him."

When everybody just stared at her EJ looked around in confusion. "What, I think it's a great idea."

"Yeah if you're Hilary Duff or Lindsay Lohan," Jude said rolling her eyes. She stood up and began pacing back and forth. "This song is about so much more than that EJ. If we are going to make a video for this song it's going to be a stage, a crowd of people, a band, my guitar and me. That's all I want."

"That's not going to get you the kind of attention we want," EJ said speaking to Georgia instead of Jude.

Jude rolled her eyes. "That's the kind of attention I want. I want fans who watch a video to hear the song, the lyrics, the meaning behind them. I don't want people to tune into my video to watch a three minute story line that's so bubblegum pop it's sad. I'm more rock and edgy. I won't do a video like that."

"Jude," Georgia said trying to calm her down.

"No Georgia, that's not what I'm about and I'll walk, with the song. We haven't recorded it yet and I won't," Jude said before she turned and walked out of the room.

Tommy watched as EJ started going on about immature artists and she was going to have a rude awakening. Georgia threw down her pen and put her head in her hands. Tommy stood up and decided to leave them to their madness and went to find Jude. It wasn't hard because she always went to the alley behind G Major when she got frustrated, angry, sad, well, pretty much every emotion in the book.

"Hey," he said softly walking up behind her.

"Hey," Jude said sarcastically. "If they sent you out here to talk some sense into me then forget it. I refuse to change my mind." She turned and stared at him for a couple seconds before continuing. "Come on Tommy, you know that song is about so much more than some dumb girl liking some guy that she shouldn't like. It's not even about that at all."

"Jude," Tommy said putting his hands on her shoulders to interrupt her and get her attention. "You are arguing with the wrong person. I agree with you."

"Well thank god somebody does," Jude said leaning back against the railing.

"Jude," Tommy said smiling. "There is no way Georgia would go along with that video idea. If she wanted an artist like that, she would have signed Eden. But she chose you and Georgia knows that video isn't you."

"I don't know Tommy," she said shaking her head when she thought about it. "Georgia's been really weird about my record. She has been going along with EJ more and more. It's like she's trying to change me slowly."

"Well," Tommy said still unsure. He knew Georgia and he didn't think she would do that. She had been so excited when she had found Jude and he could tell why within ten minutes of meeting Jude. She was the real thing and she didn't need stupid videos to make her stand out to the public. She just had to open her mouth and sing. She was right, all she needed was her guitar and a microphone. "We'll just have to stop her then, won't we?"

Jude looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She was still upset and the anger was still pumping through her system but only Tommy could make her smile.

"Okay you two," Kwest said from the doorway. "Georgia wants to talk to Jude, now."

Tommy watched as Jude took a deep breath and followed Kwest back to Georgia's office. He started to follow Jude into her office but Kwest grabbed his arm. "She wants to talk to Jude and only Jude."

Tommy took one last look at Jude who was taking a seat in front of both Georgia and EJ. "What's this about?" he asked Kwest confused. Georgia wouldn't really make Jude do that asinine video, talk about career suicide.

"I don't know man," Kwest said shaking his head. "But it'll be alright. Jude's tough, nobody is going to mess with her and her music. Now lets go get ready to record the song. Jude's bound to be pumped up when she gets out of that office."

Tommy looked at the door one last time before he followed Kwest to the recording studio. He was right, Jude would definitely be ready to record and he would be ready for her.

Jude looked at EJ and Georgia as she took a seat. They were both standing behind the desk reading a piece of paper. They hadn't even acknowledged her presence. She waited another couple minutes before she cleared her throat. This was ridiculous, she could be recording or working on another song instead of sitting here.

"Jude," Georgia said finally taking a seat. "I understand why you don't want to do the video. Believe me, I'm not a big fan of bubblegum pop either. But we sometimes have to do things we don't want to."

"I'm not doing that video," Jude said again. This was one battle Georgia wouldn't win.

"Okay, but then you have to do something else for us," EJ said surprising Jude by giving in. When Jude just stared at her suspiciously she continued. "There's a charity concert coming up. We want you to perform."

Jude shook her head in confusion. "Why would I not want to do a charity performance?"

"Because you will be doing a duet," Georgia said after a moment had gone by.

Jude could tell just by the look on their faces that it wasn't going to be with anybody she liked. But only one name popped to mind and there was no way in hell she would be performing with him. "Not Shay, please say it's not Shay."

"No, not Shay," Georgia said. She knew Jude wasn't going to like it but she couldn't put if off anymore. "You will be performing Eden's new single with Eden."

"No way in hell," Jude said standing up. She heard the door open behind her but assumed it was just Tommy or Kwest. "You have got to be kidding. After what she pulled at my birthday party. I wouldn't be in the same room as that bitch."

"And hello to you too," Eden said walking into the room with some guy behind her.

Jude looked at Eden and then at Georgia. She couldn't believe that Georgia would do this to her. She couldn't even stand to be in the same room as her. But one look at Eden's face and she knew she was going to have to let go of all the anger and suck it up. Because she wasn't going to be the weak one, the immature one. But she was going to get one thing first. She could hear Georgia talking with Eden but she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she couldn't hear what she was saying.

"I'll do it," Jude said finally interrupting their conversation. "On one condition, a public apology, onstage before we sing."

"You have got to be kidding me," she said rolling her eyes. "I have nothing to apologize for, he just didn't want you."

Jude wanted to slap that smug grin off her face but new that would only make things worse. So instead, she turned to Georgia. "Then I won't do it."

"Good, I'll do it by myself," Eden said smiling.

"Um…no you won't," the guy said standing behind her. He winked at Jude and shrugged his shoulders at Eden. "The charity called for both of you. Not just one of you. So if Jude won't do it, you won't do it."

Jude smirked at Eden. Now it was up to Barbie. She could either suck it up or look like an immature artist. She honestly didn't care if she did the charity or not. She wouldn't mind, she loved raising money for any cause. But it would take up a whole day where she could be working on her album. So either way was okay.

"Okay, I'll apologize," Eden said crossing her arms over her chest. "But you better not mess up my new single."

"Oh, I'm sure it's messed up enough as it is," Jude said before she turned and left the studio. She loved getting the last word in. She made her way to the studio and tried to hurry past Tommy and Kwest. She wanted to sing. She needed to sing. But she couldn't ignore Tommy when he had such a concerned look on his face.

"I have to sing with Eden. At some charity event," Jude said through gritted teeth. She glared at Tommy and Kwest when they burst out laughing. Damn she wished Kat was here. She needed a girl right now. Somebody to back her up when she said she wished Eden would get a face full of pimples and wished all her hair to fall out. No way would the two laughing lunatics be of any support.

"Thanks guys," she said going into the recording room to get started. At least now she got to do the video the way she wanted. That was one thing to look for ward to.


	8. Rock it!

-1"I don't want to do it," Jude said tossing a marshmallow in the air and catching it in her mouth.

"Then don't," Kat said shrugging her eyes. "What's Georgia gonna do, fire you?"

"Um…maybe," Jude said laughing and tossing a marshmallow at her.

"Then she's an idiot. You are an amazing singer and an even better song writer. She'd be stupid to let you go because you refuse to perform with Malibu Barbie," Kat said wrinkling her nose at the thought of Eden.

"She'd think that was a compliment ya know," she said pouting when she realized the bag of marshmallows was empty. "There all gone."

Kat held up the one Jude had just thrown at her and giggled when Jude got up and started chasing her around the room. "This obsession you have with marshmallows is so cute. But when you gain a hundred pounds and can't hold your guitar comfortably anymore, don't come whining to me."

Jude stopped and stared at Kat. "You're right, no more marshmallows." She moved to go sit back down on her bed but turned back quickly and grabbed the marshmallow out of Kat's hand. "Last one."

"Seriously thought Jude," Kat said a couple minutes later after they had both stopped laughing. "I know you hate this Eden person and you don't want to perform with her. But you are so much better than her, you will stand out so much that her fans will want you to sing her single."

"Yeah but have you read the words to her single," Jude said sticking a finger in her mouth and gagging. "Every time I even think about singing onstage with her, I lose cool points."

"Did Jude Harrison really just say cool points?" Kat asked shocked.

"Sorry," Jude said covering her face with her hands. "I've been hanging with Tommy and Kwest for too long."

"Speaking of Tommy…." Kat said.

"There's nothing to speak of," Jude said miserably. "We are back to me singer, he producer. I think he really forgot about the kiss. When he looks at me now all he sees is a singer."

"So no more secret kisses," Kat said a little depressed. Ever since Jamie and her had broke up, she'd been living through Jude.

"I don't see anything like that in the near future, I'm sixteen remember," she said sarcastically. She still couldn't believe he was making such a big deal out of the age difference. Nobody would care as long as they were happy. And if they did care, they obviously weren't people that they needed to associate with.

"He has a point thought," Kat said slowly knowing Jude wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"How can you even say that?" Jude stared at her best friend in surprise.

"Because it's true," Kat said defensively. "He is a little old for you. When you were playing with Barbie's, he was graduating high school. He parties all the time and your parents would totally freak. I know you have this crazy music connection but maybe that's all it is."

Jude took a moment and counted to ten. She had to remember that Kat couldn't possibly understand the connection Tommy and her had. "Yes we connect on the whole music thing but that's not it. When I first saw him, I was like 'that's little Tommy Q.' But after talking with him, making music with him, and just being with him. He's what I compare every guy to. He's my everything. When I look into my future, he's what I see. Musically and privately. He's what I want."

Kat sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Well then, you might have a long wait on your hands. Tommy is really stuck on the age factor. So unless you can change his mind."

Jude rolled her eyes. "That'd take a miracle."

Tommy pulled up to Jude's house and honked the horn. They were already 10 minutes late and Georgia was already mad about the fit he'd thrown earlier. How could Georgia even think he would ever want to perform with Boyz Attack. He was the one to walk away and he didn't want to walk back in. It might be only one performance but he knew that if he agreed to this, they'd be hounding him to reunite the group. And he would never do that.

"Hey Tommy," Sadie said leaning in the passenger side window.

"Hey Sadie, have any idea what's taking Jude so long?" Tommy asked laying on the horn again.

"No and who cares," Sadie said opening the door and getting in the car. "So, I heard the strangest rumor today on the way to work."

"Oh and what would that be?" Tommy asked smiling at her. He'd never really noticed Sadie before but he realized she was really beautiful. She was the complete opposite of Jude but that wasn't a bad thing.

"Boyz Attack is reuniting for one last performance," Sadie said giggling when Tommy groaned. "So it's true?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "No, they want it to be true. I haven't agreed."

"Why not?" Sadie asked confused.

"Because I left the band for a reason. I've never wanted to go back."

"You're an idiot," she said opening the door to climb out of the car. When Tommy just stared at her she rolled her eyes this time. "It's one song on one night. It's for charity and they aren't asking you to join the band again."

"If I give in to one performance, they will think I'll give in to another," he said making a face at the thought of being in Boyz Attack again.

"Get over yourself Little Tommy Q," Sadie said sarcastically climbing out of the car and slamming the door. "It's one song and they aren't asking you for forever. Jude's sucking it up and performing with Eden, why can't you perform with four guys who used to be your friends." Sadie turned to walk away but decided she had to say one last thing. "And if that's not reason enough for you to do it. Think of your fans, think of me. Boyz Attack was my favorite band when I was younger. I looked up to you guys, this last performance would mean a lot to me and all of your fans."

Tommy stared after her and didn't look away until he saw Jude walking towards the car. She looked just as frustrated as him and it kinda helped him knowing Jude was going through the same thing.

"Lets go," Jude said after closing the door. After her long talk with Kat she knew that she was going to have to step up and make Tommy start noticing her. But, well, that was hard to do considering she didn't know how to get a guy to notice her. With Shay she'd argued with him while he made all the moves. Hell, she didn't even know how to make a move.

"So you still performing with Eden?" Tommy asked curiously. He still couldn't believe she'd let Georgia and EJ get away with threatening her.

"Yeah, as long as she publicly apologizes," Jude said. "But for some reason I don't think she will. Or she will but it won't be a flattering one."

"Well you just can't walk off, either you go to this charity thing to perform or you don't," Tommy pointed out. "You can't agree to perform and then back out."

"I want to perform, I just wish it was one of my songs," she said softly.

They didn't say a word for the rest of the drive, both lost in their own thoughts. Tommy pulled in to the parking lot of G Major and turned off the engine. "I have an idea but I'm not sure you will like it."

"What?" Jude asked confused.

"If Eden pulls something like you think she will," Tommy said slowly. "Then why don't you perform with Boyz Attack as a surprise."

"Boyz Attack, since when are they performing," Jude said confused. Then she saw the look on Tommy's face and started laughing. "Oh my god, you are going to sing with Boyz Attack again. I thought you said never and by never I mean you'd kill yourself first, were going to perform with them again."

"Yeah well, it's for charity," Tommy said softly making his decision. It wasn't an easy one and he still had reservations about performing but it was for charity. And for some reason, he really didn't want to disappoint Sadie and all his other fans.

Jude stared at the front door of G Major and thought about what Tommy was offering. Singing a Boyz Attack song went against everything she stood for and she didn't know if she could honestly do it. But then again, singing with Tommy, that would be awesome. And so what if it was some lame boy band song. She could rock it, she always did. "Alright, what song are you singing?"


	9. Pick Up The Pieces

-1**Well, here's the next installment and I hope you like it. I noticed that nobody is reviewing anymore and either nobody is reading it or you just aren't reviewing. I don't know how to tell if you want me to continue writing it or delete it. So please, if you are reading this and like it, just review. Thank you. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

"Please welcome to the stage, Jude and Eden!" the host said smiling into the audience.

Jude slowly made her way out on the stage. She waved to her Mom who was standing in the audience cheering like she was a teenager. She looked around and saw Sadie leaning against a wall checking her watch. She had on her old Boyz Attack t-shirt, she looked like a freak. And with another quick glance around the room, Tommy was no where to be seen.

"So girls, both of you have been taking turns at being the lead story in the tabloids lately, but Eden, you seem to have the lead story right now. Care to share any juicy facts with all your fans? Was Shay really worth it?"

"Oh you know it," Eden said winking at the camera. She turned to Jude and smirked. "Why don't you tell the crowd how worth it Shay really is?"

Jude nodded her head. "You know, I would, except, how worth it could he really be, if he's interested in you."

"Well somebody's bitter," Eden said rolling her eyes.

"Don't you have something to say Eden?" Jude asked changing the subject.

Eden stared into Jude's eyes before she turned and spoke into the cameras. "You know I do, Shay baby, I miss you. See you soon!"

Jude pursed her lips. She cracked her knuckles and smiled as she imagined slamming her fist into Eden's face. And at this moment, she could honestly forget they were on live TV and do it. But Georgia would probably have a heart attack and it would just make her look petty and pathetic. And she was sick of looking pathetic. In fact, it was time for Eden to look a little pathetic. She smiled at the host and then glared at Eden before she turned and walked off the stage.

"Where are you going?" Eden asked bewildered. Jude wouldn't dare walk off. She couldn't perform this song without her, she had all the high notes.

"Sorry everybody, even I couldn't make this next song worth listening too," Jude said shrugging her shoulders. She waved one last time before she walked backstage and left Eden standing on the stage.

"Damn, never thought she'd do it," Tommy said chuckling under his breath. He wanted to clap and cheer Jude on. He'd wanted to jump up onstage and stick up for Jude but maybe it was time for Jude to do some standing up for herself.

"Please don't tell me you had something to do with this," Georgia said covering her eyes with one of her hands. "We said Jude would perform, we promised them Jude would perform. She can't do this. She'll look unreliable."

"We won't be able to book her anymore," EJ said speaking up from behind them.

"You heard her, if Eden didn't apologize she wasn't going to perform. She warned you," Tommy said still proud of his girl. "And to all of her real fans, she'll look like she was standing up for herself. Besides, her fans don't like Eden anyway."

"True," EJ and Georgia said at the same time.

"Don't worry," Tommy said spying Sadie leaning against the wall. "Jude will sing, just not with her." He nodded one last time before he made his way across the room to Sadie. She glanced at him before she turned to face the stage and pretended to be enthralled with Eden's performance. At least he hoped she was pretending to be enthralled because Eden sounded horrible.

"Nice shirt," Tommy said biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Just showing my support," Sadie said without even looking at him.

"I want you to know that I heard what you were saying the other day," he said. "You were right, I was being a jerk."

"I changed my mind," Sadie said interrupting him. "You were a jackass."

"Okay, I'm sorry I was being such a jackass," Tommy said smiling at her. "But I'm here now, aren't I? I'm going to sing the song and give it my all."

Sadie turned to face him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Where's the white suit?"

"Retired," Tommy said shuddering at the memories. When Sadie shook her head he hurried to add. "Hey, I said I'd sing, I didn't say I'd go back in time."

Sadie laughed. "Well, from a fan, thank you for deciding to perform. This means a lot."

"Your welcome," Tommy said moving so he was leaning against the wall too.

"I know we haven't talked much," Sadie said changing the subject. "And that you have this thing going with my sister but if you ever want to hang out, all you have to do is call."

Tommy looked at the floor while he tried to figure out what to say. Sadie had it all wrong, there was nothing going on between him and Jude. But they both wanted something to be going on. So maybe this was a good thing. "I'd love to hang out with you. Jude and I are just friends, I'm her producer, that's it."

Sadie stared into his eyes before she nodded. "Good."

* * *

Jude stormed into her dressing room. She knew Eden was going to do that. Why had she ever agreed to even stand onstage with her? Doing anything with Eden was just asking for trouble. She was pacing back and forth when someone knocked on her door. "Go away."

"Jude."

She froze and prayed to God that she just imagined his voice. "Go away."

"Sorry honey, I can't do that," her father said after he opened the door. "I thought you were suppose to perform. Georgia will be mad you walked off stage."

"She'll get over it," Jude said without turning around. "What do you want?"

"Jude," Stuart said softly. "I have never missed a performance."

"Maybe you should start," she said sarcastically.

"Is this how it's going to be now?" he asked sadly.

"What'd you expect? A big hug, me saying all is forgiven, tell me what you want," Jude said getting even angrier.

"I want my little girl back," he said honestly.

"Yeah well, your little girl died the day you asked her to lie to her mother about you cheating," Jude said sitting down. "There are three things I hate in this world. Smokers, liars and cheaters. Two out of three aint bad daddy."

Stuart stared at his youngest daughter and felt his heart break. He'd done this to her. Made her so angry and he couldn't fix it. Sadie was easy, she would do anything to get his approval. But Sadie always had been the easier child. Jude was the difficult one. The emotional one. When she felt something, she felt it down to her bones.

"I'll go then," Stuart said turning to leave the room. "But I want you to know that I am sorry. I know the words don't mean anything right now but someday they might. Just remember. I'm here, if you ever need me."

Jude watched him leave the room and wanted to cry at how sad she felt all of a sudden. Her life was falling apart again and in five minutes she had to be onstage to sing a damn boy band song. Life couldn't possibly get any worse. Jude made her way towards the stage and waited for her cue that Tommy and her had worked out. She just needed to get through this song and then she'd go home and write the last song on her album. Then she'd relax. That was the plan.

_If I was a drift on an ocean all alone  
You came and rescued me  
When I was far from home  
Rush of love around my heart  
Just as I fell apart _

_  
Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again _

Jude watched Boyz Attack sing their number one song from years before. Tommy was really getting into it. She wished she had a camera, this was some serious blackmail material.

_Ooo ya  
Careful, we're fragile and easily we break  
In your arms I'm certain  
It's all the love we make  
Rush of love around my heart  
Just as you take my hand _

_  
Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together _

Jude took a deep breath before she walked out onto the stage. This was coming as surprise to everybody. Georgia was staring at her with her mouth hanging open and EJ dropped her cell phone. She could hear the words in her head 'Jude Harrison singing a Boyz Attack song.' What in the hell was she doing?

_I'll write you name in  
Stars across the sky (stars across the sky)  
We'll drift away in  
To each others eyes  
Hey ya (Hey ya) Hoy ya ya ya yaya, oh ya ya _

_  
Nobody ever cared as much for me  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together _

Jude looked at Tommy and they shared a smile. This was actually kinda fun. Singing a stupid boy band song was actually really relaxing to do. It didn't mean anything to her, this song wouldn't further her career or anything but it was fun. And that gave her an idea.

_Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together again _

_Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and you've put me back together again _

Jude shared a hug with Tommy before taking a final bow. She knew Tommy wouldn't like it but she was recording Pick Up the Pieces and putting it on her album. Maybe not as her last song but it was going on there. Now she just had to talk Georgia into it.


	10. The Offer

-1**Thanks for all the nice things you said in your reviews. I'm having a blast writing this and you can bet there will be a sequel. Please let me know what you think of the newest addition. I worked really hard on it. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Picked up the Pieces will be on my album," Jude said for the thousandth time. They'd been arguing about it for hours and so far the only person that agreed with her was Georgia. Tommy and Kwest were both adamantly against it.

"No you aren't, the song is pathetic, bad for you image," Tommy said getting sick of the argument. He couldn't figure out why Jude wanted to record it. Yeah it had been fun singing it together at the charity concert but they didn't need to get carried away with it. The song wasn't a Jude Harrison song. "Besides I thought you wanted to only have original songs on the album.

"Yeah well, I changed my mind," Jude said rolling her eyes.

"Why this song?" Kwest asked confused. He couldn't figure it out. Jude hated Boyz Attack's music but now she wanted to record their top song from back in the day. It didn't make sense.

"Because I like it," Jude admitted feeling her face flush. "Not the whole boy band thing but the words. It's a fun song, I really enjoyed singing it."

"So what," Tommy said. "That doesn't make the song right for you."

Jude sighed and stood up. "I'm recording the song with or without you Tommy."

"I'm your producer, you need me to record anything," Tommy pointed out.

"Tommy, I want to do this song. I know my fans and with the way I sing it, they'll like it. Please, I know you don't agree but I want to record it," Jude said pleading with him. She couldn't explain why she wanted to so badly. She just knew she couldn't back down. "Besides, you wrote the song, won't you get a royalty check or something if I sing it."

Tommy chuckled softly. "You think I care about the money. I just don't want you to regret it when your fans are like, what was she thinking?"

"I won't," Jude promised.

"Fine, you can record it but you still have to come up with one more song," Tommy explained.

"Already on it," Jude said smiling. She grabbed her backpack and walked towards the door. " I've gotta get to school but I'll be here after to start. Thank you so much. Bye."

"I hope I didn't just make a mistake," Tommy said more to himself than Georgia or Kwest.

"Tommy, you didn't see her face while she sang that song. She really liked it. I don't think it's a mistake. And it's not like she is going to make it a single or anything. It's just a song, on her album," Georgia said as her phone rang.

Tommy nodded and slowly made his way out of the room. He headed towards his office but changed directions and pulled out his cell phone. Remembering Sadie's words from the charity concert, he dialed her cell.

"Hello," she said sounding out of breath.

"Sadie, it's Tommy."

"Oh hey," she said happily. "Wow, little Tommy Q calling me."

"Okay, the first time I let it slide because you were angry. But never call me that again," Tommy said smiling when he heard her laugh.

"Alright, so what can I do you for?" she asked.

"Well, I remember you saying if I ever wanted to hang out to call you," he said leaving G Major and walking towards his viper.

"Oh," Sadie said sounding surprised. "Wow, I never thought you'd actually call me."

Tommy was smiling as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Well I did and I'm ready to hang out. Meet me somewhere."

Sadie looked at the clock on the wall and decided that blowing off one class wouldn't kill her. And besides, how many times in your life did a celebrity call you asking to hang out. She dropped her book bag on the floor and opened her closet door. Now the only thing she had to do was find a killer outfit.

* * *

Jude was only a block away from her high school when the limo pulled up. She stopped on the sidewalk and looked around but the only person outside was her. And the only person she knew that road in a limo was… Shay.

"Hey Jude," he said stepping out of the limo.

"What do you want?" she asked wishing she had the courage to just give him the finger and walk away.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend, an old boyfriend?" Shay asked trying to make her smile but when he saw the look in her eyes he realized how wrong he was.

"You don't want to bring that up, believe me," Jude said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jude we need to talk," Shay said softly.

"I think you said all you had to say at my sixteenth birthday party. You know the one that you brought your new skanky ass girlfriend to. The girl you used to cheat on me with," Jude said surprised at how angry she still was.

"Don't even go there girl," Shay said interrupting her. "I heard what you said about me on TV. That song you wrote. I never lied to you girl so that song was bogus. I don't think there's room for you to talk."

"Shay, we were broken up when I said those things. Plus, you broke up with me on national TV with Eden there. I was just trying to save myself from looking like a complete idiot. Do you even realize how ridiculous you made me look? Not even to the reporters and strangers there but to my family and friends. I had been talking about seeing you all day, all week, hell, the whole time you were gone. I missed you and the whole time I did, you were with Eden. So I will not apologize for saying things to get me through it. Don't you even dare ask me to. And that song, Skin. Wasn't even about you. It was about every guy in my life lying to me, using me and just being jerks."

Shay looked away before he said anything. "I read about your parents, I'm sorry." He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her but knew she wouldn't welcome it. "I didn't think I hurt you that bad. Truth is, I always thought you had a thing with Quincy on the side. Eden told me I was just your cover."

"Are you kidding me?" Jude asked shocked. "Me and Tommy, there is nothing there Shay. Nothing, he's my producer and I'm just a job to him."

"Maybe that's all it is but that's not what you want," Shay said.

It was Jude's turn to look away. She had never been very good at lying and she wasn't going to even try. "You're right, I do like Tommy. But I never once looked at him while we were together. When I was with you, I was with you."

"I wasn't with Eden until after your party," Shay said after a long silence. "She would hit on me and looking back, she made you look immature and I let her color my vision when it came to you. She'd show me pictures of you with Tommy or Jamie in the magazines and I just decided being with Eden was easier."

"Then you were right to break up with me," Jude said. "Because I don't want something easy. I want something that you have to work at everyday. I want to be with somebody who won't believe somebody else's words over what's in his heart. And I'm worth all that. So if you want easy, Eden is the right girl for you."

"I was wrong," Shay admitted. "I don't like easy. I miss you."

Jude stared at him. For weeks after the break up she'd been imagining this moment. Him coming to her and wanting her back. But now, she'd finally gotten her life back in order. She didn't want a boyfriend, well, unless it was Tommy. But it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She was only sixteen. God, it was just a damn number.

"Listen, I don't expect you to jump into my arms and tell me you love me. It'd be nice but I don't expect it," Shay said pulling something out of his wallet. "I found you for another reason thought. I'm going on tour in less than a month. I am looking for a new opening act, interested?"

"But Eden?" Jude asked confused.

"My fans don't like her," Shay said making them both chuckle. "I really would like you to join me. Maybe we could talk and become friends again. I miss talking to you. So here's my new cell number and where I'm staying this month. Call me if you want more info."

Jude took the card and watched as Shay climbed back into the limo.

"I meant it when I said I missed you," he said right before he closed the door.

Jude stood there until the limo turned the corner. She stared at the card and thought about what he was offering her. A tour with at least 15,000 fans in the audience every night. A chance to get an even bigger fan base. And a chance to gain his friendship back. That last one wasn't that important. She wasn't sure she wanted a friend like him anyway. But what he was offering was almost to good to pass up. And that's what she was afraid of.


	11. That Girl

**Wow, you guys are lucky. Two updates in one night. Who would've thought! Please read and review. Thank You! Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Jude!" Victoria yelled up the stairs. She looked back at Tommy who was glancing at the clock on the wall. "Sorry, she was up late last night with her guitar. Jude, Tommy's here."

Tommy could hear her moving around upstairs and started getting really impatient. It'd been two days since they'd recorded Picked Up the Pieces and Jude had disappeared right after they had finished. She'd said she had to think some things through and then left. Georgia had asked him to leave her alone for a couple days. She claimed to not know what was up with her but with only a couple weeks until her tour and to still have a song to record with no song written. They were in a world of hurt if she couldn't come through with a song soon.

"Jude!" Victoria yelled even louder.

"I'm coming, geez, take a pill," she said running down the stairs. She gave a half smile to Tommy as she grabbed her guitar case off the floor. She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and followed Tommy out to his viper.

"You want to tell me what's up yet?" Tommy asked after he pulled out onto the road.

"Um…not really no, still processing," Jude said staring out the window.

"Jude," Tommy said slowly. "I like to think we're friends. Maybe not as close as you and Jamie but friends. So if something has happened to you, I'd like to know about it. So I can at least help you through whatever happened."

"Jamie and I aren't that close anymore. Ever since him and Kat hooked up." Jude took a deep breath before she continued. "And nothing bad happened. It might be a good thing, I just have to finish thinking it through in my own head before I tell anybody about it. But it's not bad, nobody hurt me, I'm not gonna get all depressed. I'm okay."

Tommy nodded and turned into G Major. "Okay, I'll let it go for now."

Jude smiled. "Well this should cheer you up, I wrote a song last night."

"A good one?"

"All my songs are good," Jude said glaring at him.

"Lets go give it a listen then," he said leading the way towards their favorite studio.

Jude hooked everything up while Tommy got set up. Jude was running through the words when she heard Tommy say he was ready for her. She gave him a thumbs up before she sat down with her guitar. She could still remember how the words had flown the night before. The music had been a little harder but the words. It's like they'd been there this whole time but she hadn't been ready for them until now.

"Ready Jude," Tommy said again when she just sat there staring at the music stand.

Jude looked up and saw that Georgia and EJ had stepped into the room and were both watching her. She wished it was just her and Tommy. Georgia was great and EJ was well, EJ but she really wanted some alone time with Tommy. If she went on tour with Shay, Tommy definitely wouldn't be coming with.

"Here I go," she whispered as she started playing her guitar.

_You said you didn't need me (but you did) _

_You said you didn't want me (but you do) _

_It's kinda like a comedy _

_Well first you kiss me _

_Then you say we're through _

_I say you got some issues (yeah, you do) _

_Some things you gotta work through (really do) _

_It's sorta like a talk show, no wait a freak show _

_When the freak is you _

Jude looked through the window and saw Georgia and EJ smiling. It was definitely a slap in the face to a couple guys in her life. They, of course, didn't know that. But Tommy did. And from the look on his face, he wasn't exactly thrilled.

_Chorus _

_I'm the smoke from your fire _

_I'm that lie you can trust _

_I'm the chord on your guitar _

_I'm that girl you can't shut up _

_I'm that blood you might need _

_In your car when you speed _

_In that cigarette you breath _

_You can't get rid of me _

Tommy tried to ignore Georgia and EJ, who were going on about who the guy could possibly be that had pissed her off so bad again. And the only thing running through his mind was 'what in the hell had he done now?' She might as well have titled it, 'Tommy is a Jackass.' But he had thought they were finally on good terms and were getting back to there friendship stage. There was no way she could have found out about Sadie, they had both talked it over and decided to keep it quiet. It wasn't like they were a couple, they were just hanging out.

_You said I wasn't funny (but you laughed) _

_You said I couldn't drive fast (then you crashed) _

_Funny how it works out _

_With your big mouth _

_You'll always get it back (ha ha ha ha) _

_You thought you had me worked out (you're not deep) _

_Mr. "I Screw about" (your still a creep)_

_At best you could've confessed _

_That you're a big mess _

_And that you're so damn weak _

God she has so much anger, Georgia thought as she listened to the words. The only guy that came to mind was Shay but why was she singing about him again. She had seemed fine lately, even happy. Especially when she got to make Eden look like a fool. And the only other guy in her life was Tommy, that she knew about. And they seemed fine.

_Chorus _

_I'm the smoke from your fire _

_I'm that lie you can trust _

_I'm the chord on your guitar _

_I'm that girl you can't shut up _

_I'm the blood you might need _

_In your car when you speed _

_In that cigarette you breath _

_You can't get rid of me _

It's definitely about Tommy. He's pissed her off again, EJ said shaking her head. She wanted to smack him upside the head and tell him to put both of them out of their misery. Age was a number, and in the end, numbers are useless. Besides, if they hooked up, it would make for a lovely PR move.

_But still, I try and justify _

_Try to let this die _

_We'll never say goodbye I can't wait _

_I'll rub it in your face _

_Dressed in pretty lace _

_I'll send you home, to cry _

_Ha ha ha ha ha _

_Ha ha ha ha ha _

_Ha ha ha _

_Chorus _

_I'm the blood you might need _

_In your car when you speed _

_In that cigarette you breath _

_You can't get rid of me _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Ha ha ha ha ha _

_Ha ha ha ha ha _

_Ha ha ha _

_(repeat 2x) _

_Can't get rid of me_

Jude set her guitar down slowly knowing that once she stepped back into the room she would have to explain a couple things. And she really didn't want Tommy thinking that whole song was about him. So she decided it was time to lay it all out. Georgia might even already know about it. Who knew what went on between her and Darius?

"Great song Jude," EJ said smiling. "I really like the chorus. It's another hit, that's for sure."

"Thanks," Jude said before turning to Georgia. "Before you ask, I really have to talk to you about an offer I received."

"Shay's tour," Georgia guessed. She should have known that once Darius had told Shay about his idea that he would run to Jude. She just wished she could have been the one to tell her about it.

"So Darius did talk to you," Jude said nodding. "I thought so. What do you think?"

"It's a big change from what you are use to," Georgia said unwilling to tell her that it would be a mistake. Jude would have to make this decision on her own. Georgia would not be getting involved.

"Um…care to let the rest of us in on this conversation," EJ said really confused.

"Shay stopped by to see me the other day," Jude said glancing at Tommy out of the corner of her eye. "Seems his fans don't exactly like Eden and he would like me to join him on his next tour. He leaves in less than a month."

"OMG, that would be so good as a career move," EJ said getting excited. "You could both perform Waste My Time at every venue. I would show that you weren't bitter over the whole birthday fiasco and Shay's tour will lead to some big benefits for you."

"Yeah, I got all that," Jude said wishing she could snap her fingers and EJ would disappears. Sometimes she got a little to excited for her. She was like a cheerleader on crack.

"We do have a much smaller tour set up for you," Georgia pointed out. "It's just small clubs and a couple fairs in Canada. No where near the scale of Shay's United States Tour. But it would be just your fans. People would be coming to see just you, not Shay."

Jude nodded as she watched Georgia walk out pulling EJ out behind her. She wasn't exactly ready to be alone with Tommy but it didn't see like she had a choice.

"So that song was about Shay," Tommy said changing the subject. He wasn't ready to deal with the whole tour issue.

"No, not all of it," Jude admitted sitting down.

"Jude, I thought we were okay, cool even," Tommy said really sounding confused.

"Tommy, we are okay. With you as my producer and me as just another artist," Jude said softly. "But we aren't friends. You may be able to forget about that night but you gave me something that night that I will never forget. And it hurts me so much to know you can. So yes, I am angry at you still. Probably even more angry at you then at Shay. Because you meant more to me than he did."

"I thought we said we weren't going to talk about that night," Tommy said unable to think of anything else to say.

"Is that really what you want to say right now Tommy? Because you just proved my point," Jude said glaring at him. She stood up and began pacing back and forth. "I'm not going to apologize for writing the song, it's a good song and most of it isn't even about you. But right now Tommy, I need you to be my producer. Be objective and really tell me what I should do about the tour situation. Because I have no clue."

"I can't tell you what to do," Tommy said standing up. "All I can say is if you go with Shay, I'm not going with you. And be ready for a rollercoaster ride because if you think for one moment that he won't leave you for another girl exactly like Eden then you're wrong. Because guys like that won't change."

"Tommy, this isn't even about that. This is about me musically," Jude said getting frustrated. "Am I ready for that kind of tour?"

"No," Tommy said opening the door. "You aren't ready. And if you go with Shay, you'll regret it."

Jude watched Tommy leave the studio and she sat down surprised to find tears running down her face. She didn't even know why she was crying. She should be on top of the world. All she had to do was record her song and pick a tour. Who knew that writing a song and choosing a tour could make life so hard.


	12. Gonna be sick

Hey everybody, here's the newest update. I'm hoping people will start reviewing or I'm gonna cut the story. It's no fun writing for just yourself. So please Read and Review. Thanks!

* * *

Tommy hurried into the coffee shop. He was ten minutes late meeting Sadie for lunch and he was actually looking forward to seeing her. Lately life had gotten a little to complicated and he needed a distraction. And Sadie was definitely a distraction. Would she cause him to change his ways and settle down, no. Did he think they would ever amount to anything real serious, no. But did he think they could have some fun while they were together, yes. Besides, his heart already belonged to somebody else, he just couldn't let the girl know that.

"Tommy," Sadie said waving at him from her seat by the window.

He smiled and made his way over to her chosen table. "Hey babe," he said leaning down to kiss her cheek. They'd been hanging out or well, now dating for almost two weeks. They haven't done the whole first date yet but he was thinking about it.

"So, how goes it at G Major?" Sadie asked after he got settled.

"Good, real good," Tommy said after he ordered his lunch. "Jude's album is officially done and we sent it off. So that's a huge relief and gives me more free time."

"That's good," Sadie said smiling. Secretly she hoped that she would get some of that free time. She'd been impatiently waiting for a phone call from him asking for an actual date. He had yet to even call her ever since their first hang out, as she liked to call them.

"How's your life going? School, family, everything?" Tommy asked after a couple moments.

"Good, schools fine. Well, my family life is the same. Dad's wrapped up with Yvette and barely acknowledges my existence anymore." Sadie took a drink, gathering her thoughts. "And Jude, well, Jude's being her normal emotional teenage angst self. She won't talk to me, ever since I moved out, she's gotten worse. I think I made a mistake in not telling her when I first found out about Dad and Yvette."

"You two haven't talked," Tommy said genuinely shocked.

"Nope, I've tried but Jude's not exactly on speaking terms with me or dad," Sadie admitted.

"She'll get over it," Tommy said even though he doubted what he was saying. Jude was a really emotional person and her dad really hurt her. And he didn't know the whole situation between them but he was sure there was more to it then Sadie was admitting.

"Hopefully," Sadie said softly. She really did miss Jude. They hadn't exactly been close these past couple years but she was her sister.

Tommy watched as Sadie's eyes became less animated and more sad looking. He was surprised to see how much she actually did care about Jude. Jude had always made it sound like Sadie was self-centered and rude. But Tommy didn't see that. He actually respected Sadie. "I think it was good that you didn't tell her about your dad. It wasn't your news to share. Stuart should have come clean."

"Yeah well, that's like asking a dog to tell you where he buried his bone. Never gonna happen," Sadie said making Tommy laugh. "But can we change the subject because this is too depressing for the short hour we get to hang out today."

"Sure," he said but was interrupted by their food. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"What are your plans for the summer?"

Tommy finished chewing more as a delaying tactic than manners. He had a thought of where this was going and he didn't know the answer yet. "Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you were going on tour with Jude," Sadie said curiously. She wanted him to say no and that his work was done with Jude now that her album was done but she had a feeling he was going to shoot that thought down.

"Honestly, I don't know," Tommy said. "Do I want to, yes. But because I'm her producer and I want to watch her on her first tour. But then a part of me wants to just back off and let her experience her first tour without me."

"I could tell you what I think you should do," Sadie said pushing her plate away. "But I'd just end up looking like I'm jealous and I don't think that would be very flattering."

"You don't think I should go," Tommy said not at all surprised.

"Only because of Jude's feelings toward you." When Tommy just stared at her she hurried to add. "Come on, you have to know she likes you. She moons over you all the time and all her songs are about you. And I'm sure you haven't given her a reason for her little crush but it's there and it's real. I think a cooling off period is in order and separating for her tour would be a good way."

"And what should I do while she's on tour?" Tommy asked realizing that she'd rehearsed this.

"I was thinking you might like to see Europe with me," Sadie said going for it. Maybe he'd think she was pushy and asking for something too soon. But she wasn't looking forward to spending the summer alone in foreign countries and she was really enjoying getting to know Tommy. "I know this is really sudden and we haven't even had a first date yet but I'm not asking for you to be my boyfriend. I just don't want to vacation alone and I was enjoying your company." She waited but when he still stared at her she got embarrassed. "Okay, never mind then."

"Sadie," Tommy said wrapping one of her hands in his. "I would love to go with you. But…I might have to go on tour with Jude. It hasn't been decided yet she hasn't made up her mind on which tour she's going on."

"Which tour," Sadie said confused.

"Yeah, Shay wants her to go on tour with him," Tommy said getting angry all over again.

"Wow," Sadie said genuinely surprised. "She'd be stupid not to go." When Tommy glared at her she rolled her eyes. "Don't think of it as Jude hooking back up with Shay. Think of it as a career move. It'd be a great step towards a multi-platinum CD. And it would probably put some of those rumors to rest. I can only see the good."

Tommy was quiet processing everything she had just said. "Do you honestly think it would be a good move for Jude?"

"Yes," Sadie said honestly. There were other reasons, private ones that she wasn't ready to share. She didn't want to come off like a jealous girl but if Jude went on tour with Shay, maybe Tommy would go with her. She changed the subject then, wanting to talk about anything other than Jude. He already spent so much time with her, he didn't need to think about her when he was with her.

* * *

Jude sat inside Georgia's office with Darius and Shay. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. Darius had already laid his offer out on the table. He would accept Jude as Shay's opening act, not as an equal. It would be Shay's tour, she could basically come along for the ride. She would have her own bus, which would be shared with her band SME and her own dressing room at each venue. She could do up to five songs, if she thought she was capable. No costume changes, just her out on the stage singing five songs.

"What makes you think I'd want to do costume changes? And who in the hell said anything about costumes anyway?" Jude finally asked ticked off. She saw Shay hiding a smile behind his hand and actually felt herself smiling back. Wow, maybe she was really over everything.

"Most artists, change their clothes for different songs," Darius explained slowly.

"Darius, I'm not a moron, but I am not wearing any costumes. I wear what I want," Jude said standing up. "If you think for one second I will go out onstage and put on this big act then you really don't know me. I sing, damn good if you ask me. That's all the audience is going to care about."

"Fine," Darius said. "Moving on, if there are any songs she needs help with then we'll need the tracks on CD so we can play them over the sound system."

"Oh hell no," Jude said beyond ticked off. She was pissed now. "I have not and will not ever be accused of lip singing. I can perform every one of my songs or I won't perform them. And I might choose to do different songs at each venue. That's between my band and I. But never bring up lip singing again or these negotiations are already over."

"Get a handle on your artist Georgia," Darius said angry now.

"I think she's handling herself fine," Georgia said winking at Jude. "You've stated, quite literally, what your conditions are. Now here are ours. Jude will be under my control. I might not be able to go with her on tour but she does not answer to anybody other than me. And by that, I mean you Darius. Stay away from her. She has enough issues without you adding to them. I like that she'll have her own bus and her own dressing room. Basically that's it. Unless Jude has anything to add."

"I do," Jude said nodding. "I don't want anything to do with Shay." When Darius and Shay both stood up Jude held up a hand to hold them back. "No duets, no hanging out, no publicity stunts. Nothing with a capitol N. At least until I say so. This tour will be what it is, a tour between two artists." Jude turned to face just Shay. "We aren't friends. In fact, I don't even really like you. But if I go on this tour with you, I'm giving you the option of proving me wrong. That you aren't a lying, cheating jerk. Okay?"

"Lets get out of here," Darius said glaring at Jude. "You don't need this from her. She's just a second rate artist looking to ride on your fame."

"I don't need Shay Darius," Jude said smirking. "In fact, I wonder why you are here asking for me. You've made sure everybody knew how you felt about me but now here you are, asking me to join your tour." She turned to Georgia who nodded so she went in for the kill. "Truth is, Shay's record sales are falling. Seems his fans don't appreciate a liar and cheater either. So you're hoping that I will mend fences and act all in love with Shay. Not gonna happen. So either we do this my way or you two can go away and I'll go on my own tour."

"Some tour, what twenty clubs in four weeks. Child's play," Darius sneered not denying anything she just said.

"It's better than going on a tour with somebody that I can't even stand to look at most of the time," Jude pointed out.

Shay held up a hand before Darius could spew another insult. "She's right. We were here trying to get her to play the game your way Darius. But I like her way better. I should have to work for it. And I will."

"So we have a deal," Jude said holding out a hand.

"We have a deal," Shay said grasping her hand with his. "And I mean it when I say I'm gonna work for it Jude. I messed up with you and I will fix it. I'm not like the guy you think I am."

"That remains to be seen," Jude said watching as Darius ushered Shay out of the room. By the look in his eyes, Shay was going to hear about it all the way back to the hotel. She sat down as soon as the door shut. She turned when she heard clapping.

"Congratulations Jude, you just stood up and won against Darius," Georgia said smiling.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jude said covering her mouth. She didn't like confrontation and the last ten minutes had been hell for her. But she had won and hopefully once her stomach calmed down she could celebrate. She had a tour to plan for.


	13. Goodbye

Jude woke up the next morning with the worst feeling in the world. She had to tell everybody her final decision today and she knew that Tommy and Jamie would take it the worst. Tommy because he hated Shay for obvious reasons. And Jamie, just because Jamie seemed to hate any decision Jude made towards her career.

She was sure her mom wasn't going to be to thrilled. She had liked Shay well enough at first but after all the drama she wanted Jude to stay far away from him. And going on tour with him was going to hurt her mom.

Jude climbed out of bed and through on a shirt and a pair of jeans off her floor. She just wanted to go to Jamie's house and the studio to get it over with. She grabbed socks and her shoes and made her way downstairs. She stopped to check her hair in the mirror in the hallway before heading out the door. She was trying to think of things to say when she knocked on Jamie's door but she still had no clue when he answered.

"Jude, hey," he said slightly confused. They hadn't talked in forever.

"Hey Jamie," Jude said wanting to kick her own ass for not knowing what to add after that.

"Did you come by for a reason or just to stare at me?" Jamie asked after a long silence. "I mean, it's been awhile but I haven't changed that much."

Jude smiled, Jamie did know how to make her relax. "I want to apologize about that. It's not that I've been trying to ignore you, cause I know that's what it seems like. I've just been really busy working on my album and I was a little weirded out about you and Kat but it's all good. Actually, I have news and I want to share it with you."

"News, wow," Jamie said sitting down beside her on his front steps. "Well, I guess I have news for you to but you go first."

"No, you go first," Jude said deciding to delay the inevitable.

"Well, you have no reason to feel weirded out anymore, Kat and I broke up," Jamie said.

"OMG, why?"

"I don't really know, if you as her, she probably can explain it but I'm still trying to figure that one out," Jamie lied looking at the ground. He didn't want to tell her that Kat had finally called him on his crush on Jude. Only, it wasn't a crush for him, it was the real thing. He loved her and he was still too afraid to tell her.

"I'm so sorry Jamie, I know you really liked her," Jude said softly. She couldn't believe that this whole time she'd stayed away from her best friends, they'd been breaking up. She should have been there for both of them. Or one of them. Whoever needed her most. But instead, she'd been to wrapped up in her music. "Maybe now isn't the time to tell you my news."

"No, I could use some good news for once," Jamie said

"I never said it was good news," Jude joked. "Actually, I'm not sure if it's good or bad. Probably a little of both." She stood up so she could pace, she always sounded better when she was pacing. "I'm going to be going on tour this summer."

"Uh..Jude, already knew that," Jamie said confused. "You told me G Major set you up with the a four week club tour around Canada."

"Yeah, they did," Jude said slowly. "But I rejected it after I got a better offer. Well, not better, just different."

"Jude, just tell me," Jamie said when she went silent again.

"I'm going on tour with Shay," Jude said quickly. She watched as Jamie stood up and turned to walk inside. "Jamie, say something at least."

"Like what," Jamie yelled turning around. "That you are an idiot for doing that. Because you are, and I think you know that. I can't believe this, after what he did to you! You are really going to go on a tour with him."

"Jamie, it's not like that. It's a good career move," Jude said feeling her eyes well up. She hated disappointing Jamie. He'd been her best friend since forever and he'd never looked at her like this.

"That's a lie and you know it," Jamie said getting even angrier.

"No it's not," Jude said taking a deep breath. "I knew you wouldn't be happy about my decision but where do you get off calling me a liar? You haven't talked to me in weeks and now you think you know what's in my head. You have no idea."

"Who's fault is that Jude? You even admitted you were weirded out by me and Kat. You stayed away from us."

"The phone line runs both ways."

They both stared at each other for another minute but turned away at the same time. Jude made it all the way down his driveway before she turned back to say one last thing. "I'm leaving in a week, so I guess this is our goodbye." When he didn't even turn or stop she started to cry. She really hated disappointing friends. And it seemed that's all she was good at anymore.

* * *

Jude made her way to Tommy's favorite coffee shop, she knew if she got their early enough he'd still be drinking hi morning cup of caffeine. She spotted him in the corner and slowly made her way towards him. After getting yelled at by Jamie, she wasn't ready for a repeat performance but she had to tell him.

"Jude, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked surprised looking around her to see if anybody had arrived with her.

"I was looking for you, relax Tommy," she said confused sitting down across from him. She saw him still looking around and rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm sitting at your table doesn't mean anybody's thinking we're dating or anything. God Tommy, nobody cares."

"That's not it," Tommy said. When Jude just stared out the window he decided to change the subject. "Why don't you tell me why you were looking for me?"

"Well, it's about the tours and my decision," Jude said quietly. She paused before she told him her decision. She knew that he wasn't going to take it very well, but he couldn't act much worse than Jamie had earlier. "I'm going on Shay's tour."

Tommy stared at her and he could feel the anger waiting to be let out but then he remembered what Sadie had said about it being a good career choice. He couldn't stop her from going just because he was a little jealous. If he wasn't willing to act on his feelings towards Jude, he shouldn't stop her from maybe finding somebody else who would act on their feelings. Oh, who was he kidding. "Are you freaking insane? After what he did to you. Do you even remember what he did to you? Remember all the crying, pouting and drama before?"

"Tommy, if I remember correctly, a lot of that was because of you and not because of Shay," Jude pointed out. "And besides, I'm going for my music, not to hook up with Shay. Which you would have known if you had been around the past week. I was going to talk it through with you but I couldn't find you. What have you been doing?"

"He's been hanging with me," Sadie said leaning down to kiss Tommy. She smiled at him before turning to Jude. Sadie couldn't help but feel a little bad about telling Jude, or well showing Jude that they were together, sort of. But Jude had gotten everything she wanted, Sadie only felt it was right that she get one thing she wanted. And that was Tommy. She'd wanted him forever, and now that she had him, Jude wasn't wrecking this. "We're dating."

Jude looked back and forth between them, trying to make sense of it but it didn't. Sadie and Tommy? They had nothing in common. "What?"

"Jude, I was going to tell you," Tommy said slowly but he could tell it was already to late. Jude had taken this as another form of rejection, which it wasn't. It was just him trying anything to stay away from her. And Sadie was just a good distraction.

"No, you know what Tommy, I shouldn't be surprised," Jude said standing up. "And Sadie, you got what you wanted, congratulations. I hope it's everything you hoped for." She turned to walk away but decided she had one last thing to say. "I'm leaving in a week. I've already said this once so it seems only fitting I should repeat it. This is our goodbye. I don't want to see either of you, again. Tommy, it was nice working with you, but I think Kwest and me can handle my sophomore album. Goodbye."

"Jude, wait," Tommy said shocked. He'd never thought she would fire him as her producer. Jude was always smart about her music and they were the best team. How could she do that?

"Relax Tommy," Sadie said sitting down in the seat Jude had just vacated. "Now you'll have more free time to spend with me."

"Sadie, I can't believe you," Tommy said glaring at her. It wasn't all her fault, and he knew that but he had to yell at somebody. "I am not a damn bone for you to dangle in front of your sister, and my best friend." He stood up to leave.

"Tommy, I wasn't doing that, I just thought it was time one of us told her," Sadie lied. She had been shoving him in Jude's face, she just didn't think he'd realize it. "I'm sorry, I'll go talk to her, if you want."

"No, I think you've caused enough drama for the day," Tommy said walking out of the coffee shop. He had one week to make up with Jude and he didn't think an apology was going to be enough this time.


	14. Goodbye Toronto, Hello tour!

Chapter 14

Jude finished loading her suitcases into her mom's car and took one last look at her home. She still couldn't believe that she was leaving for three months and wouldn't see her neighborhood. She wouldn't be able to walk out her front door and see Jamie's house, or seeing Kat down the street. She'd miss old Mrs. Pearson down the street always stopping her from running through her yard. She would just miss everything.

"Jude." She looked at her mom who was sitting in the driver's seat. "We gotta go."

"Yeah," Jude mumbled. "I'm coming."

Nobody was there to see her off. Sadie was already gone, she had left for Europe the day before. Kat was in New York, she'd left without a goodbye. Jamie was still not talking to her. She'd called him earlier, hoping that they had both cooled off some and could get over all the nasty things they said. But he didn't answer. And Tommy, well, Tommy was being Tommy. He hadn't called, or stopped by or anything. He could be in Europe with Sadie for all she knew.

Her mom was smiling sadly when Jude climbed in the car and shut the door. This was the hardest day of her life. Letting her sixteen year old daughter go on tour with the boy who had broken her heart, without parent supervision. She was going to be all alone, on a tour bus, with her band and Shay. How had she let this happen?

"It's not to late to change your mind?" Jude looked at her mom and smiled softly to herself.

"Yes mom, it is," she answered leaning her head back on the headrest. "I signed a contract and besides, I want to go. This has been my dream since the day you caught me singing into my hairbrush when I was five. I have to do this."

"I know you do honey," Victoria said wiping away her tears. Her little baby was growing up before her eyes and she wanted to take the journey with her but she knew she couldn't. This was something she had to do all on her own. "I just wish it was with another boy."

Jude chuckled. "I can handle Shay mom. Besides, I've got control now, he's going to be eating out of my hand."

"You wouldn't really get back together with him, would you?" She asked surprised.

"You know, a month ago I would have said never. But now, I don't know. If I thought he had changed, maybe. I loved him once Mom. There had to be a reason, right?" Jude looked back out the window.

"I'm sorry that you found out about Shay and then your father shortly thereafter," Victoria said after a couple minutes of silence went by.

"Me too." Jude grabbed her mom's hand in her own. "I'm sorry Dad hurt you more though mom. Shay, it hurt, I won't lie. But you were married Mom. You two had a great life, oh not perfect but great. And he through all that away. For Yvette."

Victoria pulled over to the side of the rode and surprised them both by getting out of the car. Jude undid her seatbelt and climbed out too. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Jude, I can't have you going away still hating your father," Victoria said quickly.

"Mom, don't-"

"No, it's not right for a daughter to hate her father. He made a mistake." Victoria started pacing back and forth. She was trying to find the words to make everything better but she couldn't. So she decided to just speak from her heart. "I love your father Jude. Love, not past tense, but present. I know you think I hate him, but that's not true."

"But you pushed for the divorce," Jude murmured really confused now.

"I was so hurt Jude. So hurt and angry that I thought divorcing him would make it all better. But after awhile, I realized how wrong I was." She paused and decided to tell Jude the one thing she hadn't told anybody else. "I went to see him, at his new apartment. It was awhile ago, I wanted to tell him that I was sorry about everything and I didn't want the divorce."

Jude could tell by the look in her eye that whatever she said next wasn't going to be pretty or nice. Her mom looked so old standing there, so old and so tired. "Mom-"

'No, let me finish," Victoria yelled wiping the tears away. "I went to see him, I was going to go right up to his apartment but decided to go outside in the back to think about what I was going to say. And I saw him, he was with Yvette." Victoria was no longer in the present but trapped in the memory of that day. "He was holding her hand and rubbing the back of it. He had this look in his eye, I haven't seen that look since we first got married. He was in love."

Jude could feel the tears running down her face but she didn't move to wipe them away. It was almost refreshing to have them fall. It felt like she'd been holding them in forever and it was time to let them all out.

"It still hurts but some of the pain eased when I saw them together. It helps knowing he loves her and that it wasn't just some fling, just some woman. I can't be mad at him for falling in love with someone else. I just can't," she said calming down. "So that's why I don't want you to hate him. Because he did make a mistake, and that was not telling me when he first met her. But it is never a mistake to fall in love. I don't want you to hold that against him."

"Mom, I don't know what to say," Jude said wrapping her mom in her arms. She was still angry at her father, that wouldn't change just because her mother asked her to. But it would give her a lot to think about while she was on the tour bus late at night when she couldn't sleep. And maybe she'd even write a couple songs about it. Her fans seemed to like the last song she wrote about her father.

"Just tell me you'll think about forgiving him," Victoria said pulling away and running her fingers through Jude's hair.

"You know I will," Jude replied giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. "But if we don't get to the airport soon, Darius will ride my ass the whole tour for it."

"Okay," Victoria said walking over to the driver's side. She waited until they were back on the road before she added. "Oh and Jude, just because you are a rock star now doesn't mean that you can talk like a potty mouth. Watch the language."

"Yes mother," Jude said smiling to herself. She looked out the window taking mental pictures of everything, She wanted to remember everything so she wouldn't be so homesick. Or at least she hoped it would help.

Her mom pulled into the airport parking lot and Jude could see Georgia and EJ waiting on the sidewalk for her. She turned to her mom and before she could get out she grabbed her wrist. "Mom, I want to say goodbye here. If you come with me to the plane I'll cry and I don't want to remember today with tears. So please, can we say goodbye here."

Victoria wanted to protest and tell her that she wasn't letting her 16 year old daughter leave on a three month tour without watching every moment but she could see, looking in Jude's eyes that she didn't need her there. She would be okay doing this on her own. It sometimes seemed that Jude didn't need anyone. She nodded and got out of the car to help unload her suitcases when she saw Tommy standing off to the side of Georgia. Jude hadn't seen him yet, she was still in the car so Victoria took this chance to watch them both.

And seeing the look in Tommy's eyes now, hurt just as much as watching Stuart with Yvette. Oh, in a different way, because this was watching a grown man stare at her baby with love and devotion in his eyes. He loved her baby girl, her Jude. She was surprised that she hadn't known it before. Victoria waited and saw the moment Jude noticed Tommy. She had just stepped out of the car but froze when her eyes landed on her producer and friend. And Victoria saw that all the love and devotion wasn't one sided. Her little girl was in love, possibly for the first real time. She didn't count Shay, that was puppy love, but this, this emotion shining from both their eyes, that was real love. The kind of love you dreamed of having your whole life.

When Jude slowly made her way to Tommy, Victoria finally looked away. This was a private moment between the two of them and she shouldn't intrude. No matter how much she wanted to.

"Hey," Jude said softly as soon as she was within an arms reach. She didn't know what to say now. She didn't regret anything she had said to him before but there was so much more she wanted to say.

"Hey Jude," Tommy said smiling when Jude glared at him. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Try," Jude said making them both smile even bigger.

Tommy waited a minute before saying what he had to say. "I know you didn't want me to come, you seemed pretty clear when you said goodbye at the coffee shop but I couldn't leave it like that. Please tell me you were just angry and hurt when you said you didn't want me as your producer for your sophomore album. That you regret saying that."

"I can't Tommy, because I don't regret saying it," Jude said watching his eyes flood with pain. And that made her angry. "I can't believe you Tommy. You are dating my sister, the one person I've told you that hates everything I stand for. She only wants you because you were Little Tommy Q in Boyz Attack."

"You're wrong about her," Tommy said hoping that she was wrong. Because lately, he was beginning to think that too. "But we can keep my personal life out of our working relationship. She won't be a problem between us, I won't let her."

"Too late," Jude said shaking her head. "She already is."

"Jude, you are my best friend, besides Kwest," Tommy said quickly. He could see her pulling away again and he had to make her understand. "I can't believe you're going to let the fact that I am dating your sister come between us."

"Did you not just hear what you said? Enough said," Jude said turning to go. She could see Georgia, EJ and her mom all standing by her mom's car trying to pretend like they weren't watching the scene playing out but they were all eavesdropping horribly.

"Jude don't be like this," Tommy said making her stop.

"Tommy," Jude started before she stopped. She hadn't cried yet and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of crying now. "Tommy, I let you break my heart once. Isn't there a saying that goes, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. Yeah well, this was the second time I let myself believe that maybe, someday we could be something. You know, more than producer and artist. But I was weaving fantasies in my head again. I need to stop that. I've learned my lesson."

She saw Georgia tapping her watch and nodded. She turned to say one last thing. She was getting good at having the final word. "I'm going to get over you Tom Quincy. If it takes me this whole tour, I'll be over you. And when I get back, then we can see if we can still have a working relationship. Goodbye."

Victoria gave her daughter one last hug before she watched her walk into the airport, sandwiched between Georgia and EJ who were taking turns running through he schedule. This was her little girl's life now. Tours, photo shoots, falling in love with her producer. She wasn't the same little girl who sang into her hairbrush.

"Tommy," she said when she noticed him trying to fade away.

"Yes Mrs. Harrison," he said turning to face her. He was embarrassed that she knew everything about his current situation. That he was dating Sadie and had hurt Jude so much.

"Jude didn't mean half of what she said," Victoria said deciding then and there that Tommy wasn't that bad of a guy. Maybe a little confused but he seemed to love her daughter. "She's just hurt that you picked Sadie."

"But I didn't," Tommy said stopping when Jude's mom smiled.

"I know that, and you know that." Victoria walked to her car. "But your actions told her otherwise. Give her the three months. But when she comes back, be ready to grovel."

"Thanks Mrs. Harrison," Tommy said watching her pull out of the parking lot. Today was full of surprises. This morning he found a plane ticket to Europe in his mailbox, Jude didn't forgive him and seemed even more angry, and her mother was giving him advice on how to handle Jude. Plus, he now had three months without one of his best friends. What in the hell was he going to do?

* * *

Jude had taken a window seat on the plane and immediately put on the headphones to her CD player. She finally let the tears fall when she heard the first song start playing. It was her own little guilty pleasure that nobody knew about. She had bought the CD right after her sixteen birthday and she only listened to it when she felt lonely and confused. But soon she was losing herself in the music of Boyz Attack.

She should be excited and nervous about her first performance which was days away but she wasn't. She couldn't seem to care actually. Her heart was broken, again, but next time, she wasn't going to give it away so freely. She couldn't believe how she let him get to her. How she let him in her heart, time and time again. But she was done with that. She wasn't letting anybody else in.

* * *

Okay, this is the end. I was thinking about writing a sequel. So if you would like me to write my own version of instant star season 2. Review and let me know. Thank you for everybody who has been reading it since the beginning. 


End file.
